


DR chatfic because I need to write garbage and feel good about it

by The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Cheese, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hope, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Memes, Mioda Ibuki and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Owada Mondo Swears, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Scared Soda Kazuichi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tired Hinata Hajime, it's just hit me how many characters there are, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid/pseuds/The_Spaced0ut_Genderfluid
Summary: cock itchy oh my: on godass tro naughty: uqjjwbsnskslksnsnsbzbamad painAvocados from Mexico: gayonly sane person other than mom: we know hongrubhub
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. introduction kinda

_Ouma Kokichi has created a group chat!_

_Ouma Kokichi added 15 people!_

_Ouma Kokichi changed 16 names!_

penis: what do you want you little fuckin panta whore

cock itchy oh my: dick, that's what

baby: Ginta dknr liky smallk keyboaedr 

Avocados from Mexico: tsumugi is that you fucking r u n n i n g ?

miku: :perhaps-back-to-the-barnyard: I'm lending him my own keyboard to connect to his phone, I use it for writing, but he can have it for a bit

cock itchy oh my: fuck off this chat ain't for goody wuddy towo showoes

penis: can I add my mechanic friend so I don't have to be the only h o r n i , pink haired, engineer kinda person here?

hoeshe: o k

_penis added pinkie!_

_pinkie added 15 people!_

baby gansta: what the fuck

larp kid: Greetings! I do believe that you mortals are the seventy ninth class of Hope's Peak!

hamjam: h i

bagel: hajmisn plemns gicnb ms mhw phoksmne I priwmeise l worbt goen a rnat anoruh hopes

hamjam: for your information, he needs to be put back in area 42 tbh

hon: Heya! names Akane

shit: AND I'M NEKOMARU NIDAI!!

howope: Izuru but please refer to me as izuru hinata

hamjam: Izuru and I are twins, but he got put through different stuff than I did because he was 'born different' or something bah

cock itchy oh my: chile anywau do you guys mind if I just

pinkie: what

_cock itchy oh my changed 16 names!_

_cock itchy oh my gave role 'vroom' to penis, two sharks!_

_cock itchy oh my gave role 'admin' to momma, depresso expresso, oj, gaymer gal, only sane person other than mom, actual god!_

momma: Thank you, Kokichi.

cock itchy oh my: np mama

gaymer gal: hajime I can't find my monster anywhere

actual god: found it

cock itchy oh my: this is why I named you that, emo bitch

momma: We have school tomorrow, I'm adding the class above ours when I have time. ( About noon, you won't have to worry, Kokichi :) )

two sharks: hajime used to threaten use with that smile

oj: honey I never stopped. :)

larp kid: Cease all this mortal chatter. the mother hen is correct, we must rest so we can be completely replenished for another day of education!

ass.ass.in: I agree, I'll also be watching the dorms for anyone not asleep because, unlike fucking Kokichi states, I care about you guys.

ass tro naughty: okay sleep up guys! GN!

baby: goodnight!

_32 people logged off!_


	2. pipi caca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> balls: caca
> 
> KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!: leon shut your bi-yourself ass up
> 
> balls: dumbass were both bi

ass.ass.in: qt piano 

only sane person other than mom: love u too maki

baby: Gonta thouakt Maki and Kaede weew singlw?

Avocados from Mexico: I thought they'd been dating since before we came to Hope's Peak-

 _momma added 16 people_!

Taka: Hello!

mowodowo owowoda: the fuck is up? sorry bout my name, chihiro gave it to me

poggers: because it's _funny_

_cock itchy oh my changed 14 names!_

_cock itchy oh my gave role 'gamez' to poggers, gaymer gal!_

_cock itchy oh my gave role 'admin' to hall whore, egg, first detective, junk food emo shiba!_

cock itchy oh my: why tf do you guys lemme do this type of shit

gaymer gal: because im not in your class

oj: we don't have to deal with you basically

hall whore: THIS NAME IS SERIOUSLY INAPPROPRIATE!

poggers: <\----

richie rich: ..... Unoriginal.

junk food emo shiba: thanks for the admin dumb grape bitch

cock itchy oh my: np np

baby: shy fo people be mean to Ouma kun??

ass.ass.in: "why do people be mean to Ouma kun?" because he's an ass.

📻⭐: sooooo who is video?

cock itchy oh my: IBUKI'S CULTURED UNLIKE SOME OF YOU MEANIES :(((

egg: i-

richie rich: what you, egg?

goth: _Kills him._

egg: wait, why are like half of us named after food?

depresso expresso: oh honey, you got a big storm coming

oj: ALLOW

Avocados from Mexico: US TO

penis: INTRODUCE

horni: Ourselves

junk food emo shiba: ewe who let hkm in

hall whore: hkm

richie rich: hkm

goth: hkm

junk food emo shiba: fuck off sluts

mowodowo owowoda: bitch you have your tits out constantly, don't be callin us sluts

poggers: D r a g . h e r

hall whore: Chihiro, we shouldn't allow our classmates to fight!

poggers: fine

_poggers muted mowodowo owowoda, junk food emo shiba for one (1) hour(s)!_

first detective: thats the fastest a problem has been solved in our class.

balls: caca

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!: leon shut your bi-yourself ass up

balls: dumbass were both bi

_hall whore muted KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!, horni, balls for one (1) hour(s)!_

cock itchy oh my: STOP STOP WERE GONNA END UP MUTING THE WHOLE CHAT SEBENHJJIRLJILMENHEW AJKSD

poggers: ....

hall whore: chihiro no

hall whore: chihiro please

poggers: H̷̚L̷̈́̉E̴̿̅A̶̽̓É̶̍A̶͌̓É̴͘Ȁ̶͂Ë̵̎A̶̎̅E̸̛͘A̴͠E̷̒͐Ả̶̀

_poggers muted the chat for twenty four (24) hour(s)!_


	3. normal shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sawsee: who, at this ungodly hour, is blasting mcr?
> 
> cock itchy oh my: @depresso expresso stfu emo ass
> 
> only sane person other than mom: let saihara be, didn't he go through another breakup?
> 
> .
> 
> ass tro naughty: shuichi has dated people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the  
> when a chatfic you made is starting to get as many kudos as a shitty smut you made  
> it's hitting me how many characters there are  
> yeah uh some people might be missing, just note it and I'll edit them in

* * *

_pogchamp's peak, 2:30 AM, Monday._

* * *

cock itchy oh my: grubhub

Avocados from Mexico: I swear to cucking goddamn god I will spam the bee movie script again.

momma: you know he's serious when he puts a period at the end of his sentence

hoeshe: who's at the foot of my bed

ass tro naughty: why aren't you worried about something at the foot of your bed instead of who is at the foot of your bed

cock itchy oh my: jesus momo kun you aight that was alot of words-

hoeshe: update: it was fucking kamukura, he just stood up and said " somebody drank my sprite hold on, " and then he climbed into the vents

actual god: Ouma Kokichi, **you.**

bagel: ouma kun is dead to all

cock itchy oh my: oh shimzksnajajwjjssjakla

gaymer gal: I'm not covering the lawsuit

two sharks: why are we all up

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!: can you all, please, shut your fucking mouths?

bagel: but we're typing, not talking

oj: the shut up fuck (｢･ω･)｢

* * *

_pogchamp's peak, 3:00, Monday._

* * *

sawsee: who, at this ungodly hour, is blasting mcr?

cock itchy oh my: @depresso expresso stfu emo ass

only sane person other than mom: let saihara be, didn't he go through another breakup?

ass tro naughty: shuichi has dated people?

penis: so we're all ignoring how I joined the chant about people named after food? 🙄✋ dumb fucking whores

ass.ass.in: stfu I didn't get a 20 percent on our math test

depresso expresso: @depresso expressostfu emo ass never you god damn grape, but actually I haven't gone through another breakup (thankfully)

cock itchy oh my: moTGERFUVWKSEX 

ass tro naughty: s e x

Avocados from Mexico: horni

Avocados from Mexico: 

depresso expresso: hi this is Rantaro Amami, I fucking nearly exploded my phone with the bee movie script.

only sane person other than mom: i- so that was why I heard running footsteps in the hall

~~depresso expresso: what~~

_depresso expresso deleted one (1) message!_

hoeshe: no that was gonta, maizono called about a spider in her dorm

junk food emo shiba: :that spider that looks like hisoka:

poggers: no

gaymer gal: no

bagel: no 

larp kid: No.

meat mom: nah

two sharks: yeha nah

egg: yeha yeehaw

miku: westaboo souda confirmed

rosalina: tbh I don't think it needed to be confirmed, we all knew

writer slut: says the killer lover

richie rich: says the killer

writer slut: dayum

poggers: guys we have a fucking test

_Twenty five (25) people logged off!_

* * *

_pogchamp's peak, 4:30, Monday._

* * *

momma: How did it go for everyone?

~~poggers: they made a mistake in letting us go online and not giving us paper assignments~~

_poggers deleted one (1) message!_

poggers: A+

meat mom: a b, I missed a few of the math questions

egg: congrats Owari! I got a b- I might have maybe fallen asleep during studying

richie rich: Go sleep. ( A )

egg: no

first detective: mood, A

rosalina: A- because I scribbled a bit with the " work it out " tool

larp kid: My smarts earned me a grading of a B.

mowodowo owowoda: C

hall whore: A+!

balls: C

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!: I got a b

fUUUturEEE: d+

penis: c

horni: ✨D✨ 

_actual god muted horni for twenty four (24) hours!_

actual god: A+

_actual god logged off!_

oj: this is why I don't talk about him during meetings ( B )

bagel: A+ 

egg: ofc he gets an A+ he's nagito gd komaeda

two sharks: the fact that's just an excuse for shit he does, anyways I got a c-

bad weeb, get the spray bottle: d!

_goth muted bad weeb, get the spray bottle for one (1) hour!_

goth: B+

first detective: thank you.

ass tro naughty: c-

cock itchy oh my: A++

depresso expresso: he got a b , (A)

cock itchy oh my: fecking who're

Avocados from Mexico: I read that as that one chick from those films that Kaito and Ouma shoplifted

do robots have dicks: Ah! Merida from Brave by Disney Studios?

Avocados from Mexico: shhhh keebs

do robots have dicks: Keebs? I like this name :)) :> I got a B+ btw!

shit: I GOT A B ASWELL! CONGRATS AKANE

sawsee: A

writer slut: a

only sane person other than mom: A

miku: B, I was searching for cosplays and watching anime during the lesson

hoeshe: b+

baby: Gomta ghot ann B+!!

baby gangsta: b- 

bondage: I uhm- got an A

dancer bitch: ew it spoke

lesbian #1: Hiyoko! >:( (B+)

dancer bitch: ugh fine sorry (b)

lesbian #3: I got an A

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟꈨຶ ˙̫̮-̩̩̩⊰⊹ฺmaaagicꈨຶ ˙̫̮-̩̩̩⊰☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ⊹ฺ: I got a b-..

gaymer gal: b-

mini atua/everyone's best friend: A!

ass.ass.in: a-

lesbian #2: I got a b+! Quick question tho- who wants donuts? I made too many-

junk food emo shiba: I want one ofc [ A ]

solider poet king: A.

pek: I got an A

fiona: I'll help with the donuts, I got a B+

_📻⭐ changed their name!_

RADIOSTAR: IBUKI GOT AN A-!

momma: Good! I myself earned an A+

cock itchy oh my: ok that was mentally draining gn

Avocados from Mexico: I forgot my grade ajsm ( I got a c+ )

cock itchy oh my: stfu I'm sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg - makoto  
> first detective - kyoko  
> richie rich - byakuya  
> writer slut - toko
> 
> yeah no I  
> I can't list all of them ahaha


End file.
